marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 349
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. She tells him that she wanted to surprise him, knowing that she hasn't been as present and Peter is still dealing with his recent battle with Venom.Spider-Man was forced to fight Venom on a deserted island in . With 20 minutes to spare before she has to go back to the studio for taping, the couple decides to take advantage of the situation for a little romance. Meanwhile, at JFK International Airport, air traffic control is in an uproar when they have to allow a priority landing for a state aircraft owned by the Latverian government. At that moment in Midtown Manhattan, the Black Fox uses his false credentials to sell a number of jewels stolen in Europe to a fence to further fund his new heist. The next day, at the Trask Center, Raymond Trask unveils the Trask Diamond. Among those in the audience is Peter Parker who is taking photos of the event for Kim Drunter, the finance reporter for the Daily Bugle. While Trask continues to boast to the audience, elsewhere in the building, the Black Fox sneaks inside through the vents and knocks out the security guards on his way to the Trask Diamond. Using the devices he purchased with his fence money, the Black Fox is able to steal the diamond right in front of the entire audience. Peter tells Kim to call this into the Bugle while he goes to find out what's going on. Peter is about to slip to change into Spider-Man when he spots the Black Fox trying to sneak out disguised as a security guard. After changing into costume, Spider-Man catches the Black Fox as he is changing out of his disguise in a back alley. Caught red-handed, the Black Fox begs Spider-Man not to send him to prison because he is an old man. Wondering why he keeps on going easy against the Black Fox, the wall-crawler agrees, agreeing to let the elderly thief go if he hands over the diamond and promises to leave town. The Black Fox appears to comply, but as he runs off instead, Spider-Man tags him with a spider-tracer to keep tabs on him. That evening at the Latverian embassy, one of the staff reports that the man they are searching for has been located and they will capture him in a matter of hours. He is told he has an hour to complete this task or face death. While in Soho, Peter Parker is too preoccupied to sleep. He tells Mary Jane about how he keeps letting the Black Fox go and wonders why. When Mary Jane tells him to come back to bed, Peter tells her he can't go to sleep until he does something. Changing into Spider-Man he goes out to look for the Black Fox. Eventually, he locates him and follows the thief as he drives to an abandoned resort on Long Island. There he meets with the members of a Japanese gang to turn over the diamond. The exchange is interrupted by Spider-Man and begins trouncing the gangsters. The Black Fox and their leader find themselves in a stand-off for the exchange of goods. Unfortunately, Spider-Man uses his webbing to snap open the mobster's briefcase causing the money to get caught up in the wind kicked up by his escape helicopter. The Black Fox tries to flee again, but Spider-Man is still able to follow him thanks to his spider-tracer. Cornering him in an indoor pool, Spider-Man is about to nab the Black Fox when they are interrupted by Doctor Doom who has come for the Black Fox as well. | Writer1_1 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker1_1 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Mr. Brunner (Black Fox's fence) * * Mr. Boscov Locations: * ** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft ** *** ** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}